


Happy Birthday Deeks

by fairywriter



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywriter/pseuds/fairywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell and Eric plan a party for their favorite detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Deeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS LA fic so I apologize in advance if the characters are a bit OOC. I just wanted to celebrate my favorite detective's birthday.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if Hetty finds out about this" Eric shook his head at Nell but she just grinned at him.

"Kensi asked us to make it memorable" Nell finished tying a blue-green balloon to the back of her chair in OPs and her grin turned into a laugh as she watched Eric struggle with the sparkly silver banner that they'd made to hang in one corner of the room. She tugged one end of it from him and they managed to hang it so it was mostly straight then stepped back to admire their work.

"It'll definitely be memorable if we all get murdered by a scary ninja Hetty" concern laced Eric's voice.

"Relax" said Nell "Hetty won't be back from her meeting with Director Vance until the day after tomorrow, we'll have everything cleaned up by then".

"I still think she'll find out" Eric grabbed the box holding a surf themed round cake and sat it at the table where Nell was setting out plates and silverware.

"Eric, Hetty is not clairvoyant, the only way she'll find out is if your guilty face gives it away" Nell opened the cake box and gasped.

"It's perfect!" she gushed, examining the cake that had a miniature Deeks surfing the waves along a beach that was awash in the pinks and golds of dawn. Sitting on the beach was a little figure that was undeniably Kensi, she was petting a dog that looked like Monty.

"What bakery did this?" Nell asked curiously.

Eric blushed and rubbed his hand through his hair before quietly mumbling something.

"I didn't quite catch that" Nell raised her brow at her friend as she watched him turn an even darker red.

"I made it" he admitted.

"Wow, and here I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore Beale" Nell teased gently "honestly, Eric this amazing, you should be proud of it".

Eric beamed at her.

"You two stop making doe eyes at each other" Granger barked at them from his post just outside the door.

"Sorry" they called out in unison and Granger sighed 'why did I agree to this?'.

He ducked inside the room.

"They're coming" he growled "don't expect me to jump up and yell surprise".

"Don't worry Granger, that's our job" Sam said as he and Callen rushed into the room.

"They're right behind us" Callen said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

The whole group, minus Granger, hid themselves as best as they could around the room. They heard Deeks before they saw him.

"I know you have something planned for my birthday Kens, what is it? Are we going out tonight? Staying in? C'mon Kens give me something" 

"Deeks! I told you you'd find out later" Kensi sounded exasperated but she was smiling as she came in OPs just ahead of Deeks.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the detective stopped just inside the doorway. The look on his face was one of complete shock as he gaped at them and the decorations.

"Wha.. how.."

"And now we know how to shut him up, but seriously man, happy birthday" Sam slapped Deeks on the back and suddenly everyone surrounded him and no one could quite be understood as they all wished him a happy birthday.

"Wow" Deeks shook his head "thanks everyone, you definitely know how to surprise a guy".

TWO DAYS LATER IN OPS:

"Mr. Beale, I suggest you concentrate on the case a little more" Hetty said as she started out the door.

"You wouldn't want me to turn into a scary ninja" her voice drifted behind her as the doors closed.

Eric's eyes widened and he swallowed painfully.

"How does she always know?!!".


End file.
